User talk:Psaro the Penguinslayer
Yo Yo Yo! Its been Shay Dow! 10:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Shay Dow! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 10:36, November 19, 2011 (bot) Please don't ask me. I am not programmed with chatmod. Chat Mod? How did you be a chat mod with only 15 edits? Please reply Thanks- --Mixer2301 10:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and Chat Moderator Sensei Please find Sensei for 300th as soon as possible. Thanks. Nintendo 300Talk Blog 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Join CPPS.me.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 15:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Shay Dow Quiz Q.2 Hello , I noticed you created the page "Shay Dow Quiz Q.2". I wanted to inform you that this kind of pages is fitted for user pages and less for articles, because it is not really about club penguin. I'm afraid i'll have to delete this page. I copiesd for you the text from the original page, so you will be able to create a sub page for the Quiz. q2 What is Shay Dow's Username on CP??? A.155cyndaquil B.PoppetsPink If you don't know how to create one, contact me and i'll help you. Good day, Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi join chat again? If u did it and took my pass, then don't join chat? [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Important Hi Shay Dow, Unfortunetely, i had to delete your blog post. First of all- it's a rumor. Second, if it is true, he (you know who) will be careful, and we possibly never know if the rumor is true. I am sorry for deleting it, but i think the right thing to do now is to keep it as a secret untill the true will be revealed. And please don't tell anyone, because only we and the third user at chat knows that (you know who) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Party Hi , The '''Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dear Shay Dow, I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas holiday. Have fun in the vacation and enjoy your presents! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Vote Please vote on a new policy here! Thanks! The Administration (technically Awesome335) you have got a message of the boss no its me gedy2. come down to sleet dock today! billybobs there I like your new icon! -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Hi Shay Dow, I just noticed you change your icon. It's cool! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) WIKI PARTY!! Hi there Shay Dow, I just want to let you know that I've planned a wiki meet up (we'll all meet up and have fun!) however, we are yet to decide on what time and server, we'd like you to post on my blog what server you think. Reason I came Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? With respect,no Most simply no, I can't be friends with someone who has no respect for me, and Awesome, said I taught him something. So if you expect me to be begging for your approval you're wrong --Headmaster of Hogwarts, Roger6881 15:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday... But can you tell me witch page has been vandalised? --It's the one...the only...ROGER6881! 08:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Did you unblock the guy we blocked on chat a few days ago? Its been more than three days. If you dont, just do because I forgot his username. Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 10:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Zaid184 (talk) (profile) (blog) 12:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for teaching me how to create signatures. Can i come to the party on the 25th